Captain of the Guard
}} The Captain of the Guard is the leader of the Queen of Hearts' guards in "To Catch a Thief". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} In Wonderland of the past, a team of soldiers dedicated to the Queen of Hearts is seen marching their way through the forest, led by a captain, beside which is Will, the Queen's Knave. He sarcastically comments how lovely it is, being in horrible conditions, and wonders if anyone knows a good marching song. When no one replies, he wonders aloud what these people enjoy more, the frostbite or the conversation. The captain begs Will to stop talking and he says that he'd like to stop walking, but the Queen of Hearts ordered him to so now he has to. As he's saying this, the captain grabs him by the throat and turns him so that they're face to face; he tells the Knave to listen, explaining that they're hunting the most dangerous criminal in Wonderland who has killed plenty of men, women and children and has been evading trained soldiers for weeks, he asks how Will is going to help them. "By paying attention," the Knave replies, but the captain wonders what he's referring to, leading Will to reply, "The campfire you're standing in." He looks down and finally spots the freshly put-out campfire on the ground, meaning the criminal is close. The captain tells this to his men and orders them to spread out and show no mercy, for they shall receive none from this monster. A twig is then heard snapping in the distance and the soldiers all spot the figure running through the woods; each of them draw their swords and begin running after the supposed criminal. They split up, meaning Will is the only one with a clear path to the cloaked bandit, who continues to run away. After a long chase through the woods, the Knave comes to a stop and draws his own sword, looking around for signs of the murderer. }} Later, Alice and Will are doing battle with the Queen of Hearts' guards within her palace maze, and the former exclaims that she's never used a sword before, asking what she's meant to do. Will, who's doing well in his own fight, tells her to put the pointy end in the guy who's trying to kill her, but the guard simply uses his sword to knock hers out of her hand. She notes that there's a slight problem, and the guard tries to slice her with his weapon, however, she manages to grab him by the wrists and flip him into the maze wall, causing tendrils of hedge to reach out and absorb him. Seeing this, Alice asks the Knave if he did too, but he says he's a bit preoccupied at the moment, currently clashing blades with his former captain. Alice tells her friend to get his adversary close to the wall, and Will manages to dodge several attacks before kicking the knight in the gut and sending him flying into the hedge, which quickly begins to absorb him too. Alice tells her friend to grab the knight's bag, and Will manages to do so, taking the large pouch away from the captain before his hand is sucked into the wall as well. He hands the bag to Alice and tells her not to open it until she's home, for rabbits have a nasty habit of running off; in there is all the proof she needs for her father. Will tells Alice to take the bag - which contains the White Rabbit - whilst he distracts the guards, for it's time she got the hell out of Wonderland. Alice asks about his motto, "Thieves never work alone," but her assures her that a great girl such as herself won't be alone for very long, and he has a feeling her happy ending is right around the corner. Alice smiles, before running off through the maze, where she'll go on to meet Cyrus and fall in love (see "Down the Rabbit Hole"). Will watches as she goes. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Unnamed Characters